The innate immune receptor Toll-like receptor 4 (“TLR4”) has been recognized to be the receptor on hematopoietic and non-hematopoietic cells for endotoxin (lipopolysaccharide, “LPS”) as well as a variety of endogenous molecules that are released within the body during inflammatory or infectious disorders. Strategies to discover molecules that are capable of neutralizing the ability of TLR4 to signal are likely to show promise as novel anti-infective and/or antiinflammatory agents.